


【狼队】过妄想症

by MOICHA



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: 段子整理一波





	1. Chapter 1

Logan在楼梯转角的时候遇到了Scott。  
一个比平常胖了最起码四圈，看起来营养相当不错的，圆滚滚的Scott。  
别问他怎么知道的，他那个钟爱的红石英护目镜都在他额头上压出来一圈印痕了。这样的战斗队长似乎看起来并不应该再被称之为瘦子，最起码那个体型不行。而且那家伙看起来满脸神神秘秘行事鬼鬼祟祟，像是正在秘密进行什么减肥行动。  
这个发现让Logan满心奇异，他当机立断的决定，跟踪他。  
然后他就在他们的危境室门口看到了个比Summers还要白白胖胖的Rogue。  
哦，X学院最近的伙食真是不错。Logan贴着墙，一脸冷漠的琢磨着。

他们一副如临大敌的样子，最起码脸颊上的汗珠给人的感觉是这样的。Summers朝Rogue使了个眼神，他正在结果对方递给他的什么东西。Logan恍惚的觉得他的手腕似乎又圆了一点，看起来都快要把袖口撑爆了。  
他们勉强挤过那扇已经显得窄小的门口，一个胖成了球的Jean也堵在那。这个视觉观感太奇特了，就好像他才是误入了什么滚球世界的异类。  
Logan想要回到洗漱间清醒一下，但他想要转身的时候忽然感觉到了来自背后的冰冷感。  
他扭过头，看到一个雪人似的Iceman，他蓝幽幽的手臂正在一边冒烟一边掉落冰碴子。他把手指贴在Logan的后背上，露出了一个尴尬又扭曲的笑容。  
「天啊，你居然没有出现变化！」旁边有人大声说，一个一点也不slim的slim从危境室的门口挤出来。Logan竭力把持住了的表情，好让自己在看到对方正脸的时候不立刻笑出来。  
「发生了什么事？」Logan抽搐着嘴角问道。  
「我以为你应该知道？」Scott和Bob交换了个视线，后者耸耸肩，似乎对Logan习惯性突如其来的失忆并不怎么惊讶的样子，「跟我来，Logan，我得给你做个化验。」  
Logan立刻转身跟上了Scott的脚步，这不难，对方移动起来的速度比他平常慢了五倍。  
Scott和他讲了讲他们被病毒袭击的事情，似乎是为变种人特别制作的作品，那颗载着大量液体的球形物体一落地就溅射开来，凑到附近的人全部中招。然后Warren惊讶的发现它是飞沫传播的，别问他怎么知道的，传给他病毒的家伙昨晚用口水涂了他一脸。Hank决定将它命名为肉球病毒。真不错，Logan想，一看就是在针对隔壁变种人兄弟会。  
Bob跟在他们身后，正在试图编造出一点关于胖的笑话。

Hank给Logan抽了点血。后者正一脸无所事事的躺在病床上，面无表情的直视着头顶的聚光灯。  
Scott走过来帮他解开了绑住手腕的带子，他从床上坐起来，然后默默的把头扭去了一边。  
「真奇怪，」Scott说，「是因为你的自愈因子？」  
「没准。」Logan满不在乎的回应道，「要试试？」  
圆滚滚的Summers移动了下视线，「Ok，」他说，「从哪个步骤开始？」  
「飞沫传播？」Logan伸手固定住了他的脑袋，艰难的把Cyclops按在了病床上。  
分开的时候Scott发现他的老伙计似乎圆了一点，但是又立刻恢复成了之前的模样。Logan掐了下他的下巴，然后Scott就惊讶的发现自己正在像个泄了气的皮球一样迅速的褪肿消肥。Logan揪住他的后衣领，轻而易举的将他扛到了自己的肩膀上。

一时间，Wolverine的口水可以解除肉球病毒的传闻迅速席卷了整个X学院。  
Logan觉得他应该把脑袋放空躲在Summers房间的柜子底下，脑袋又圆又亮的Charles教授正在率领整个学院的人对他围追堵截。


	2. Chapter 2

Logan决定给Scott个惊喜。如果算得上的话。  
而现在，他正站在他家队长的眼前，看Scott沉着脸盘着手，语带嘲讽的向他解释眼前的状况。  
「所以你打算偷走我的钥匙开走我的车，和以前无数次一样？」  
该死，闭嘴。  
「但是我为你设了个小机关。」  
我都看得见。  
「完成的不错，Logan。你现在的样子非常符合我的预期。」  
然后那个小混蛋就点点头笑出声，几颗愚蠢的白牙从他弯起来的嘴角露出来，哇哦。Logan移动了下视线，然后他不耐烦的踏前了一步，非常顺利的在对方反应过来之前就提起他的衣领，把他拽到了自己眼前。  
Scott的呼吸静止了一秒。他扬起手肘试图顶开Logan钳制住他的动作，但是年长者湿淋淋的，全身都是没干透的溜滑液体，颜色浑浊的水珠从他的发端滴落下来，他满脸狼狈全身湿透，造型奇特的头发都垂了下来----来自Scott的恶作剧。而这该死的液体，准确来说是轴承润滑油，把他全身弄的滑溜溜的，连那件式样老旧都夹克都踱上了一层耀眼的光。  
Scott勉力压制住想要笑的冲动----尽管他的嘴角一直在不自觉的扬起----Logan的手掌已经弄湿了他的衣领，而他现在正在将手伸进自己怀里，Scott警惕的立起眼睛，红色的光芒在他的护目镜后面亮起来。Logan正在把什么东西从怀里抽出来，这让Scott觉察了点想要立刻逃开的冲动。  
然后Logan把那个红色丝绒的小盒子递到了他的眼前。  
哦这东西看起来可有点恶心，盒子上的绒毛已经被润滑油黏在了一起。  
「别打开它，Logan。」Scott开口，他尝试移开视线，但是他的领口紧了紧，Logan眯着眼睛又把他的脑袋转了过来。  
Scott的脑子里瞬间转过了七八个立刻脱身的念头，他反手掐住Logan的手背，膝盖向上用力一顶，脖子一缩就从对方的手底下挣脱出来。  
Logan咒骂出声，那个盒子被抛起在了空中。  
Scott呻吟了一声，那盒子在空中翻了个720°的后空翻，然后盖子大开，带着抹金黄张牙舞爪的落到了他的眼前。  
Logan向它扑过去，那个该死的，不讨人喜欢的金黄色戒指，正带着一层湿润光滑的油脂不偏不倚的落到了Scott的肩膀上。  
这他妈，是我见过最差的求婚了。  
Scott按住额头，努力不去把注意力重新投射到像是刚从水池里捞出来似的Logan的身上。对方气喘吁吁的攥紧那个空盒子从地上爬起来，脸上的表情像是哨兵重临。  
那枚戒指碰到了Scott外套上的纽扣，叮叮当当的掉在了地上。  
现在想要逃走的可不止Scott一个了。

恶作剧和拿出盒子的时机都太不对劲了。然后战斗队长清了清喉咙，他弯腰把那枚已经沾满了灰尘的黄铜色戒指从地上捡了起来，然后朝Logan伸出了手。  
「要去洗个澡吗？」他踢了旁边的桶一脚，然后故作轻松的耸了耸肩膀，「我觉得我们都需要清醒一下。」


	3. Chapter 3

Logan和Scott打了个赌。赌约的内容是进行一场谁比较可爱的比赛。  
没错，他一定是疯了才会在对方提出这个内容的时候没拎着他的后衣领向左转体五周半接后空翻全旋把他扔进水沟里。  
现在，他正穿着Rogue为他挑选的白色蕾丝花边的女仆装，一脸凶神恶煞的抽着雪茄。那个无比愚蠢的颈带快把他的脖子勒断了。  
Bob发出幸灾乐祸的叫好声，他把那半根雪茄扔到了对方的耳朵旁边。  
Warren为他打了个不错的分数，然而门口又传来了另外一阵惊呼声。  
Logan转过头，一脸绝望的看见那里出现了一个正穿着大红色旗袍的家伙，哦那颜色鲜艳的都快赶上他钟爱的眼镜了，白色的雪狐围巾挂在他的脖子上，jean跟在他的身后，看起来憋笑憋的快要内伤了。  
Logan尝试移开他的视线，嘿，那条裙子的分叉都快要到他的大腿根了，这场比赛的内容不是可爱吗？？？  
他看着那个小混蛋一脸坦然又无比正经的通过了围在门口的人群，Logan不由自主的后退了一步，对方正从jean的手里接过一对，哦，猫耳，板着一张脸迅速带到了自己的头上。  
这不对。Logan在心里咆哮着，这跟主题根本不符，这他妈的跟你的衣服一点也不配。  
但是Warren捂住了他的鼻子。嘿公平点老兄，老子头上明明也有一副----Scott扯了扯他的领口，调整了一下头顶的猫耳，然后扬起了下巴。  
血滴到了评分的纸板上。  
好吧，游戏结束。

「所以，」rogue靠在秋千旁出声道，「惩罚游戏是什么？」  
「穿着赢家的衣服在学校里走一天。」Logan揪着脑袋上的那副猫耳冷冷的回答。


	4. Chapter 4

Cyclops发现wolverine最近对他的态度不太一样了，先是恶语相向，然后又在训练间里动起手来，连他出任务时候腿上负的伤都不怎么在意了。  
「这没什么，」jean说，「他只是忽然不喜欢你了。」她刚从Logan的脑子里溜了一圈，对方暴躁烦闷的像个一点就着的火药桶。  
这的确没什么。Scott想，说的好像他以前喜欢过我一样。  
Kitty从墙壁里探出了半个脑袋，然后又很快的消失了。Bob在门外做了个冰滑梯，吵闹的声音忽远忽近的。  
然后他听到了敲门的声音，下一秒那扇没关紧的门就在两个人的眼前打开了。维持着推开门动作的Logan站在那里，对着Scott略带讶异的眼神做出了难以纾解的嫌恶表情。  
好吧，我确信他的确是讨厌我了。Scott耸耸肩膀想。他没有讨厌你，jean在他的脑袋里插嘴道，他只是不喜欢你了。  
然后他移开了视线，和jean随意道别了一句就打算从门口出去。Logan立刻闪到了一边，他瞪着Scott的动作，直到他迈出门槛才在身后开口道，「听着，」他说，语气生硬无比，「我会盯着你的。」  
啊？Scott转过身来，门在他的眼皮底下砰地一声关上了。  
到底发生了什么？


End file.
